


Проект «Хороший роман»

by Gianeya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, Epistolary, Humor, M/M, Romance, possible ooc, Эпистолярный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заполучив в руки документы времен Пятого Мора, Варрик узнает о тайном романе нынешнего короля Ферелдена и эльфа-ассасина из Антивы и решает еще раз испытать свой талант писателя. Дориана он просит стать критиком, а Сэра сама вызывается нарисовать к будущему роману иллюстрации. По ходу дела она умудряется ввязаться в шуточную войну с Калленом, а очередная книга Варрика сводит близкое знакомство с кинжалом некой темпераментной личности. Но в итоге всех волнует лишь одно: сможет ли Варрик придумать для этой истории счастливый финал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проект «Хороший роман»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Romance Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038685) by [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue). 



> Переведено для команды Dragon Age на ЗФБ-2016  
> Бетинг: слава цареубийце, jillian1410  
> В фике имеются намеки на пейринги: Железный Бык/Дориан, фем!Адаар/Сэра.

**Совет Варрика #1: Для каждой хорошей истории нужен источник**

[ _Письмо, найденное в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса в Скайхолде._ ]

Варрик,  
Я уже давно не рассказывала историй. Да и не так уж много осталось людей, которым я хотела бы что-нибудь рассказать. У меня есть дневники тех, с кем я познакомилась во время Пятого Мора. Мне они не нужны — и все же я слишком долго хранила их. Делай с ними, что хочешь. Прочитай или даже не открывай, сожги или напиши по ним книгу. Тогда все закончилось плохо. Может, тебе удастся придумать для истории счастливый конец.  
— Лелиана.

. . .

[ _Из дневника Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена._ ]

47 день:

Так, я забыл здесь записать, но, когда мы направлялись в Редклифф, мы попали в засаду. Логейн послал за нами Антиванского Ворона. Хорошая новость: на самом деле Вороны отнюдь не так опасны, как о них рассказывают. Справиться с этим Вороном оказалось не сложнее, чем с любым другим эльфом. Плохая новость: теперь этот убийца идет вместе с нами.

О чем только Амелл думала? А я-то считал ее благоразумной. Этот эльф пытался нас убить! А когда я избил его до полусмерти, он передумал и решил к нам присоединиться?! Это глупо, и тащить его с нами тоже глупо. Неужели наше положение настолько отчаянно, что мы вербуем ассасина, которого наняли нас убить? Во имя любви Андрасте, да он флиртовал с Амелл, даже лежа в луже собственной крови. Хуже того, сегодня Амелл разрешила ему приготовить ужин на всех. И сейчас он тушит кролика, напевая что-то себе под нос.

Что ж, то, что я вынужден принять его как часть нашей компании, не означает, что он должен мне нравиться. Я не стану есть его еду, как бы вкусно она ни пахла. В ней все равно наверняка окажется штук восемнадцать разных ядов. Держу пари, это из-за них мясо так вкусно пахнет. Из-за вкусно пахнущих ядов. Это просто уловка. Вкусно пахнущая уловка.

[ _На странице водянистые следы чего-то, что может быть — или не быть — слюнями. Чернила в словах «вкусно» и «уловка» размыты._ ]

47 день, позднее:

Сегодня ночью, как только яд подействует, я умру. Пожалуйста, развейте мой прах над Остагаром.

48 день:

Либо у меня есть иммунитет к яду, либо мясо и не было отравлено. Не уверен, какая из двух причин больше похожа на правду. И я по-прежнему понятия не имею, что этот убийца сделал с едой: она была гораздо вкуснее всего, что я пытался готовить в лагере. Может быть, дело в соли. Не припоминаю, чтобы я ею пользовался.

. . .

[ _Письмо, найденное в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса в Скайхолде._ ]

Соловей,  
Я понял, о ком идет речь. Но я недавно говорил Дориану, что хочу написать хорошую романтичную историю — лучше моей предыдущей (ты же подслушиваешь мои разговоры?). Так вот, гипотетически, если бы я решил написать что-нибудь на основе твоего материала, как бы мне это лучше провернуть? У одного из них есть армия, а другой — убийца. Даже если я просто упомяну их в своей новой книге, это может плохо отразиться на моем здоровье...  
— Варрик.

В.,  
Измени имена.  
— Л. 

. . .

[ _Отрывок из первой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Не опуская протянутой руки, Зеандре нахмурился:

— Тебя что-то тревожит, друг мой? Тебе не нравится еда?

Аларик рассматривал кусок сыра, который предложил ему Зеандре. 

— Очень даже нравится. Но я на строгой диете: не ем ничего, отравленного антиванскими убийцами. Хочу и дальше оставаться таким по-девичьи стройным, как сейчас.

— На девичью твоя фигура не похожа совершенно, друг мой. Не с такими роскошными плечами, — Зеандре откусил кусочек сыра. — Все еще мне не доверяешь? 

— Знаю, звучит странно, но я обычно не доверяю людям, которые всего неделю назад пытались меня убить. Наверное, я просто параноик.

Зеандре громко и искренне рассмеялся, так, что у него затряслись плечи, а в золотых волосах замерцали блики костра. Он казался таким беззаботным и не похожим на тех эльфов, которых знал Аларик. Таких, надо признать, было не очень много, но видел-то Аларик их предостаточно. В большинстве своем они ходили сгорбив плечи и прижимая локти к телу, словно желая казаться меньше. Они быстро выполняли поручения и исчезали. Они всегда держались подальше от Аларика и поглядывали на него с опаской, как будто ожидали, что он в любой момент может оторвать им руки. 

Но Зеандре был другим: он всегда держался очень уверенно, а его улыбка казалась слишком широкой для его узкого лица. Он громко разговаривал и смотрел на Аларика с тем же выражением, какое Аларик видел на лицах аристократов, выбирающих отрез орлесианского шелка на покупку.

— Безусловно, осмотрительно и, пожалуй, даже мудро отказывать от еды, которую предлагают убийцы, — заметил Зеандре и снова откусил кусочек сыра. — Но если не рискнешь, то тебе не достанется сыра на ужин.

Аларик нахмурился:

— Откуда у тебя вообще взялись деньги?

— У меня свои способы.

— То есть, ты его украл.

— И вновь обман и клевета! — Зеандре наклонился ближе, внимательно глядя на Аларика, и тот уставился в ответ. Зеандре вообще был слишком не похож на привычных эльфов Ферелдена, но, несмотря на резкие черты лица, он казался вполне симпатичным. А сильнее всего внимание к себе привлекали его длинные и густые светлые волосы, которые сейчас ярко блестели в свете костра. 

Аларик так увлекся, разглядывая его, что только через пару мгновений сообразил, что Зеандре сказал что-то еще.

— А если я его в самом деле украл, ты разозлишься? — спросил Зеандре.

— Пожалуй, зависит от того, у кого ты его украл, — Аларик отодвинулся, не отводя глаз.

Зеандре тоже отодвинулся, хотя его взгляд, казалось, стал еще внимательнее.

— Просто поразительное дружелюбие с твоей стороны. Ты всегда так тепло относишься к спутникам?

— Поверь, из всех, кто пытался меня убить, тебе достается больше всего дружелюбия.

Зеандре снова рассмеялся:

— Ферелденец с чувством юмора? Чудеса, да и только! Уверен, твое очарование способно доводить людей до обморока.

— Да, это про меня. Я очарователен. Девушек палками приходится отгонять.

— Понимаю. Так вот кто тебе нравится? Девушки? Высокие и красивые человеческие женщины с широкими бедрами и длинными ногами?

— Ну, им не обязательно быть высокими.

— Все человеческие женщины кажутся мне высокими, так что, пожалуй, не мне судить, — Зеандре опустил взгляд. — Хотя с твоим ростом они, должно быть, наоборот, кажутся тебе маленькими?

— Ну, эльфийки ниже. А гномки еще ниже.

— И они тебе тоже нравятся?

— Почему нет? Женщина — это женщина.

— Но, думаю, они все-таки немного отличаются друг от друга.

— Пожалуй... — Аларик нахмурился. Вообще-то он довольно смутно представлял себе, что можно делать с женщинами, и понимал, что если они продолжат разговор, то он окажется в отчаянном положении. Он оглянулся в поисках Амелии, надеясь на спасение, но та как раз разговаривала с Леей. И они постоянно держали друг друга за руки. Это отвлекало Аларика почти так же сильно, как волосы Зеандре.

Зеандре вздохнул.

— Ну что ж, похоже, я узнал, что хотел, — он доел сыр и отошел.

Глядя вслед Зеандре, Аларик только растерянно моргал — он совершенно не понял, что же тот имел ввиду.

. . .

[ _Несколько записок, найденных в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса._ ]

Варрик,  
Пока что романтическая линия неплоха, но я уверен, что тебе нужно будет сильнее изменить исторические и географические реалии. Любой, у кого есть мозги, поймет, что речь идет о спутниках Героя Ферелдена во время Пятого Мора. А, и еще один вопрос: что такого особенного в этом сыре?  
— Дориан

Посверкунчик,  
Я поменяю антураж, когда буду писать финальный вариант. Что же касается сыра — ну, в моих источниках он однажды упоминается, так что я решил попробовать вписать его в сюжет. Что-то не так?  
— Варрик

Варрик,  
Да нет, хотя меня беспокоит состояние желудка нашего бедного бестолкового Аларика. Пусть он потом поест овощное рагу или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Тогда я буду меньше волноваться о нынешнем правителе Ферелдена.  
— Дориан

. . .

[ _Письмо издателю из Киркволла._ ]

Я не думаю, что этот текст ориентирован на слишком узкую аудиторию. Это ведь не только исторический, но и любовный роман. И я не стану делать эльфа женщиной. Он мужчина. Они оба мужчины. Если вам это не нравится, я найду, кому еще отправить запрос на публикацию.  
— Варрик Тетрас

[ _Под текстом нарисовано нечто, напоминающее ягодицы, а под ними неаккуратным детским почерком написано «ПОЦЕЛУЙ МЕНЯ В ЗАДНИЦУ». Еще ниже почерком с кучей завитушек значится: «Художник: Сэра. Пожелание поддерживает Дориан Павус»._ ]

. . .

[ _Восстановленный отрывок из потрепанного, обожженного дневника._ ]

Очевидно, осознав, что один из Стражей больше интересуется Лелианой, чем им, эльф решил сменить цель. Алистер даже взял сыр, который эльф лично украл для него. Да даже собака умнее него. Та хотя бы обнюхивает предложенную еду.  
Ну почему моя жизнь не может быть проще?

**Совет Варрика #2: Пишите слова и составляйте из них предложения, из которых получатся абзацы**

[ _Из дневника Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена._ ]

82 день: 

Рассматривать татуировки на коже другого мужчины — это странно или не странно? В смысле, это же нормально? И в этом нет ничего особенного?

. . .

[ _Отрывок из второй главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Горячие источники встречались редко, так что, когда они наткнулись на один на опушке Бресилианского леса, освежиться захотели все. Мужчины благоразумно пропустили девушек вперед — никому не хотелось спорить сразу с тремя магессами, возжелавшими немедленно искупаться. Когда Аларик наконец добрался до источника, то Зеандре еще был там: сидел, прислонившись спиной к камню, распустив волосы и прикрыв глаза.

Решив не смущаться, Аларик начал тоже раздеваться, не отрывая любопытного взгляда от черных извивов татуировок на груди Зеандре. А вот ниже, там, где его тело скрывалось под водой, никаких узоров уже не было: на животе Зеандре Аларик смог рассмотреть лишь несколько цифр.

Аларик присел на какой-то уступ и опять уставился на чернильные линии на бронзовой коже и темно-коричневые соски, выглядывающие из-под воды. Он вспомнил, как в прошлый их визит в Денерим Зеандре исчез вместе с Амелией, Леей и той пираткой. Думая о том вечере, Аларик не мог не задаваться вопросом: нравились ли женщинам эти татуировки так же сильно, как ему?

— Разве в Ферелдене не считается невежливым пялиться на других людей во время купания?

Аларик вздрогнул, осознав, что Зеандре тоже рассматривал его из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Я, эм, я не пялился. Я... наблюдал, — он поморщился: так вышло ничуть не лучше. И почему он всегда сначала говорит, а только потом думает? 

— Наблюдал за мной? — привычно легкомысленным тоном уточнил Зеандре, изогнув бровь. — А я ведь даже ничего особенного не делал.

— Серьезно? — нахмурился Аларик. Не отступать же на полпути. — А разве татуировки ты сделал не для того, чтобы люди на них смотрели?

Зеандре откинул голову и весело рассмеялся; Аларик слишком редко слышал от него такой искренний смех. 

— Не совсем поэтому. Это вышло почти случайно. И еще: мне больше нравится, когда люди их трогают.

Аларик рассматривал лицо напротив. Он совсем не понимал Зеандре. Это путешествие началось для Зеандре с попытки убить их, но он, казалось, быстро позабыл об этом и вместо этого решил помочь им. 

Лишь неделю назад Зеандре побывал в постели одновременно с тремя роскошными женщинами — Аларик с трудом мог себе это представить — и одна из этих троих в прошлом была целью Зеандре. Он довольно быстро влился в компанию, и Аларика его присутствие беспокоило куда меньше, чем присутствие Стэна или Шейлы. К добру или к худу, но Зеандре стал частью группы. 

Аларик опустил взгляд на его живот и попытался разглядеть цифры, но разобрал только первую — четверку.

— Я... — Аларик вздохнул и посмотрел на свой собственный живот. Он всегда шел в бой в броне, поэтому у него было множество порезов и царапин на руках и шее, но зато ни одной отметины на животе. Тот был совершенно гладким и невредимым. — Что означают эти цифры?

Улыбка Зеандре погасла:

— Ничего особенного.

— Если ты имел в виду «Не твое дело, Аларик», то так бы и сказал.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, друг мой, — Зеандре наклонился вперед. — Поверь.

— Я хочу знать. Но ты, очевидно, не хочешь мне говорить. Твое право. Только скажи это прямо.

Зеандре вздохнул и отвел взгляд, снова откидываясь на камень — и цифры стали видны лучше. Теперь Аларик разглядел еще единицу и двойку. Четыре-один-два.

— Вороны дают номера детям, которых они покупают на рынке рабов, — сказал Зеандре через некоторое время. — Многие погибают, а они хотят знать, кто выживет и сколько он проживет. И, чтобы нас различать, мастера делают нам на животах татуировки с номерами, чтобы суметь опознать тело после смерти.

Аларик хранил молчание: после подобных откровений любые слова утешения или сочувствия прозвучали бы нелепо. И через пару секунд этой тишины Зеандре сгорбился, избегая смотреть ему в лицо.

Обычно эльфы съеживались, замирали и пытались стать незаметными, когда люди причиняли им боль, но раньше Аларик считал, что Зеандре был не из таких. Вот только он ошибался. Как бы старательно Зеандре ни изображал уверенность в себе, его, как и любого другого эльфа, вполне можно было задеть.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Аларик, когда Зеандре вылез из бассейна.

Вытираясь, Зеандре оглянулся и улыбнулся.

— Если бы я стыдился своего прошлого, то выдумал бы какую-нибудь глупую историю, например, о том, что сделал ее на спор или пьяным. Так что не нужно жалости, друг мой. Ты ведь сам хотел узнать, помнишь?

Немного потрясенный этими словами, Аларик молча смотрел, как он уходит.

. . .

[ _Восстановленный отрывок из потрепанного, обожженного дневника._ ]

Они обсуждали татуировки. И голодно смотрели друг на друга — больше Алистер, чем Зевран, что само по себе довольно странно. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь уделял этому глупцу Алистеру столько же внимания, сколько этот эльф сейчас. Я могла бы попытаться соперничать с ним, но не хочу. Думаю, в этом все равно нет смысла. Когда придет время, Алистер согласится на мое предложение — с эльфом или без него. От этого зависит его жизнь.

. . .

[ _Из дневника Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена._ ]

100 день:

Представлять себе, как другой мужчина делает татуировки, — это странно? В смысле, это же менее странно, чем просто рассматривать чужие татуировки? Или более?

А случайно посмотреть на другие части тела мужчины, пока разглядываешь его татуировки, — это же совершенно нормально, да? А если у тебя при этом встает?

Ой, и чего я тебя спрашиваю? Ты же страница в дневнике.

107 день:

Я спросил Зеврана о том, как сделать себе татуировку, и он начал рассказывать про какой-то ритуал с розовой водой и массажем. Было немного странно, и я отказался. Это наверняка была какая-то шутка, но теперь я не могу перестать об этом думать. Может, это я тут странный.

[ _Под этой записью в дневнике есть незаконченный рисунок обнаженного эльфа с длинными волосами, заколотыми на затылке, и десятками черных татуировок, вьющихся по всему телу. У него на животе написаны цифры: четыре, один, два._ ]

108 день:

Зевран со мной весь день не разговаривал. Вчера, когда я спросил о татуировках, он рассмеялся, а сегодня постоянно дразнил Лелиану, пока она не прогнала его. Я весь день наблюдал за ним, но он не обращал на меня внимания; а я все равно смотрел. Не мог перестать. 

Я смотрю на него и сейчас, когда не пишу: он снова тушит мясо, напевая себе под нос какую-то антиванскую песенку. У него очень красивые волосы, хотя их и приходится слишком долго расчесывать по утрам. Мне нравится его бронзовая кожа — с татуировками или без. И мне нравится, как он иногда потягивается и поводит плечами, например, когда нам приходится ждать, пока Амелл закончит с делами. И все его глупые шутки, на самом деле, вполне смешные. Пусть мне и пришлось заплатить ему пять серебряных монет за то, чтобы он подшутил над Морриган, но оно того стоило. Он весь слишком яркий и чересчур отвлекающий — и, может, поэтому я не могу не думать о нем.

Не то, чтобы он был первым мужчиной, о котором я так думал. Но когда я, еще в Церкви, спросил об этом брата Ферена, он сказал, что у меня просто такой период и чтобы я больше не думал так о мальчиках. Я пытался, я даже верил, что у меня получилось, но сейчас я больше не могу притворяться. Оно так и не прошло, и как бы я ни старался, я не могу от этого избавиться.

Дурацкие ассасины с их дурацкими волосами, и дурацкой одеждой, и дурацким, вкусно пахнущим, отравленным тушеным мясом.

. . .

[ _Письмо, найденное в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса в Скайхолде_.]

Эй, Соловей,  
Я только что вернулся из Денерима вместе с твоими агентами. Видел короля Алистера: он какой-то занудный. Впрочем, легко понять почему. Никогда не встречал кого-то, кто проводил бы столько времени в одиночестве. Он ходит один, тренируется один, ест один, спит один, разговаривает сам с собой, а иногда, когда он думает, что рядом никого нет, он достает из кармана какую-то сережку и разглядывает ее.  
Ты это имела в виду, когда писала, что у истории нет счастливого конца?

[ _Ниже четким, аккуратным почерком написано всего одно слово: «Да.»_ ]

**Совет Варрика #3: Придумайте интригу**

[ _Выброшенная записка, найденная в библиотеке Скайхолда._ ]

Посверкунчик,  
Я тут подумываю попробовать написать историю с точки зрения Аларика — от первого лица, как в моем источнике. Написал четвертую главу в виде своего рода эксперимента. Как тебе?  
— Варрик

. . .

[ _Неиспользованный отрывок из четвертой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Я никогда не думал, что пожалею о том, что стал Серым Стражем. Я никогда и не жалел — до Глубинных Троп, куда мы последовали за Амелией в поисках Совершенной Брекки. Кажется, Амелия все еще не сильно мне доверяет из-за того, что я должен был стать храмовником, но вроде бы она все же предпочитает, чтобы впереди шел я, а не бывший заключенный, груда говорящих камней или самый отвратительный гном из всех, которых мне доводилось встречать. Думаю, дело также в том, что, как еще один Страж, я больше прочих полезен против порождений тьмы. Но сейчас я очень не хочу быть полезным.

Амелия, естественно, взяла с собой Лею: сам Создатель теперь не смог бы их разлучить. Я поначалу думал, что мы возьмем еще и Огдарра, но она попросила его подождать, пока мы не найдем какие-нибудь зацепки, касающиеся Брекки, и взамен выбрала Зеандре. Он и его парные кинжалы — это действительно неплохой выбор с точки зрения тактики, но ~~Огрен~~ Огдарр уже бывал на Глубинных Тропах. Думаю, Амелии он просто не понравился; и не то чтобы я ее не понимал. Так что здесь внизу нас всего четверо. Осталось разве что сплясать от счастья. 

Ничто в мире, даже Ферелденский Круг, не смогло бы подготовить меня к Глубинным Тропам. Даже Орзаммар казался светлее по сравнению с ними. А от всех этих странных построек и святилищ порождений у меня мурашки бегут по коже. Я все время слышу какие-то шорохи, даже если поблизости нет порождений тьмы. Здесь все постоянно меняется: то слишком жарко, когда мы подходим к потокам магмы, то слишком холодно, если мы углубляемся в переходы. Я почти уверен, что потерял нюх и теперь всю оставшуюся жизнь буду слышать только запах гниющей плоти. Лучше уж Мор на поверхности, чем Глубинные Тропы. Это словно наказание за грехи, которых я и не помню.

Но я не один здесь мучаюсь; Зеандре уже даже не ухмыляется. А еще он побледнел и как будто постоянно потеет, даже если сейчас не жарко. После вчерашней схватки с порождениями тьмы на Перекрестке Каридина я заметил, что у него дрожат руки. Как только он понял, куда я смотрю, он до белизны сжал пальцы на рукоятях кинжалов — дрожь прекратилась — и растянул губы в слишком широкой и насквозь фальшивой улыбке.

Чуть позже Зеандре не смог даже поставить палатку — у него все еще слишком сильно тряслись руки. Когда я предложил помочь, я окончательно убедился, что ему плохо — он даже не отпустил какую-нибудь кошмарную шуточку по этому поводу. Была его очередь готовить, но он никак не мог порезать глубинные грибы, так что этим тоже занялся я. Он ничего не стал добавлять — ни соли, ни трав. Ничего. На вкус было не отличить от моей обычной готовки. Но сам он есть не стал, просто спрятался у себя в палатке.

Через некоторое время я услышал оттуда какие-то звуки, и не из тех, что издают от удовольствия. Наоборот, они напомнили мне об одном парне из моих старых товарищей по Церкви, который чуть не утонул в озере Каленхад (клянусь, когда я его туда сталкивал, я не знал, что он не умеет плавать). Словно ~~Зевран~~ Зеандре не мог сделать вдох. Я похлопал по стенке палатки, но он не ответил. Только продолжал задыхаться. Чем дольше я слушал, тем меньше это было похоже на того почти утонувшего парня, и тем больше напоминало меня самого перед турниром, на котором я встретил Дурглана. Хотел бы я, чтобы кто-нибудь помог мне тогда. Только поэтому я и вытащил Зеандре из его палатки, подхватил на руки и отнес немного в сторону от лагеря.

Зеандре не сопротивлялся. Он так не мог толком вздохнуть, и мне казалось, что я тащу в руках просто большую тряпичную куклу. Я дошел до невысокого обрыва, с которого открывался вид на грот, заполненный лириумными жилами; никаких порождений тьмы, так что было почти красиво. К тому же здесь появлялось ощущение хоть какого-то простора. Я попытался развязать шнурки его туники, но узлы никак не поддавались, а ему нужно было дышать — и я просто разорвал этот демонов воротник. А потом обнял его и стал ждать; мне было слегка неловко, но я мог и потерпеть. Через несколько минут он вроде перевел дыхание, ну, или, по крайней мере, перестал хрипеть и задыхаться.

— Дело в темноте? В запахах? В том, что мы так долго торчим в этих кошмарных туннелях? — через некоторое время спросил я его. 

Зеандре откашлялся и сглотнул, и только потом заговорил:

— Долгая история, друг мой. Уверен, ты не захочешь ее слушать, — он не смотрел мне в глаза.

— Ты повторяешься. Я бы не спрашивал, если бы не хотел.

Зеандре слабо улыбнулся.

— Возможно, нам стоит поговорить о моей испорченной одежде? — он подергал за разорванные шнурки. — Можно быть агрессивным и сексуальным по-другому, так, что твоему партнеру не придется искать новую рубашку. Сколько женских платьев уже пали жертвой твоих атак, а?

В тот момент я понял, что надо сменить тему, потому что Зеандре был первым, на ком я когда-либо рвал одежду, не считая, конечно, меня самого.

— Я не старался быть сексуальным. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты не задохнулся.

— Ах да. Что ж, спасибо, — Зеандре опустил голову на согнутые колени. — Мне приятно, что ты обо мне беспокоился, пусть это беспокойство и стоило мне довольно дорогой вещи.

— Ну, раз уж она теперь все равно порвана, ты сможешь показывать порождениям тьмы свои татуированные ключицы. Они отвлекутся — и ты всадишь нож им в печень.

Зеандре рассмеялся, но смеху не хватало искренности.

— Здесь и так предостаточно зазевавшихся порождений тьмы, которых надо тыкать ножом в печень — кстати, она у них вообще есть? Как только ты набрасываешься на них с воинственными воплями, они обращают внимание только на тебя. Что меня вполне устраивает.

— Ну а тебе спасибо за то, что прикрываешь мне спину. Точнее, убиваешь порождений вокруг меня ударами в спину. Сильно помогает в пути, — я обратил внимание на то, что он еще бледен. — Но, возможно, тебе стоит вернуться в Орзаммар? А сюда отправить того пьяного гнома, что хотел пойти с нами, как там его, Огдарра?

— Нет. Я поклялся, что буду помогать Серым Стражам, этим я и занимаюсь. Я не нарушаю клятв, друг мой, даже если ты считаешь иначе. Страж Амелия попросила меня пойти с вами, и я пошел, — смешок Зеандре был почти таким же, как обычно. — Пусть это была и не та просьба, на которую я рассчитывал, к моему сожалению.

— Дыхание Создателя! — выругался я. — Ты все можешь опошлить, да?

— Сам подумай, вот ты в неприятной ситуации защищаешься сарказмом, а я — пошлыми шутками. Так ли это неправильно?

— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я вижу, что тебе лучше.

— Только благодаря тебе, — сияние одной из лириумных жил отразилось в глазах Зеандре, на мгновение сделав их золотыми. Он на самом деле был слишком привлекательным, с этими его длинными волосами и дорогой одеждой из Антивы, что больше подошла бы какому-нибудь дворянину. И глазами. Создатель, почему у эльфов такие красивые глаза?

Я откашлялся.

— Я, ну, пойду обратно в лагерь. Попробуй заснуть, — но когда я развернулся, Зеандре схватил меня за запястье.

— Не уходи, — прошептал он. В нем сейчас не осталось ни следа его обычной наглости, он скорее был похож на ребенка, а рука у него была влажной от пота.

Так что я сел обратно рядом с ним. Он наклонился ближе, укладывая голову мне на плечо, и это было безумно неловко и почти романтично, но, по крайней мере, ~~Зевран~~ Зеандре не стал шутить. На самом деле, все было не так уж и плохо. А еще было тепло, как будто я снова стал маленьким мальчиком, который зимой спал перед печью вместе с детьми слуг-эльфов в замке Редклифф.

Когда Зеандре, наконец, заснул, я отнес его обратно в лагерь и уложил в палатку. ~~Лелиана~~ Лея еще не ложилась, и все это время наблюдала за мной, но так ничего и не сказала, поэтому промолчал и я.

А на следующий день мы направились обратно в Орзаммар, чтобы оставить там Зеандре и взамен взять с собой Огдарра.

. . .

[ _Выброшенная записка, найденная в мусорном ведре рядом со столом Варрика Тетраса._ ]

Варрик,  
Мне кажется, вышло не очень. Получилось не слишком похоже на того «Аларика», которого ты изобразил в первых главах: думаю, он не такой наблюдательный. Лучше оставь текст от третьего лица, как было раньше.  
— Дориан  
P.S. Несколько раз заметил неправильные имена. Я зачеркнул их и написал те, о которых тебе не стоит забывать, если не хочешь остаток жизни провести в ферелденской тюрьме как зачинщик скандала, порочащего честь короля.

. . .

[ _Отрывок из пятой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Оказавшись, наконец, на поверхности, все оживились. Зеандре снова стал похож на себя, а от его еды снова вкусно пахло, что было удачно — его дежурства по кухне обожал весь лагерь. Когда Зеандре сел напротив него с двумя мисками овощного рагу в руках, Аларик поднял голову, но быстро опустил взгляд снова, пытаясь не обращать внимания ни на Зеандре, ни на соблазнительный запах еды. Это и так было сложно, а уж когда одна из тарелок оказалась у Аларика прямо под носом, — стало и вовсе практически невозможно.

— Ну же, Аларик. Ты должен поесть. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты начал слабеть. Кто-то ведь должен прикрывать своим телом ту очаровательную чародейку, что нас возглавляет. И меня. Мне куда проще делать свое дело, когда противники обращают внимание только на то, как огромный человек со щитом орет оскорбления в их адрес.

Аларик вздохнул и проглотил ложку рагу. Удивительно, но оно было вкусным, хоть там и не было мяса — только сельдерей, лук, морковка, и нечто, что по вкусу напоминало траву, если бы трава бывала вкусной.

— Я не ору.

— Если хочешь, я могу сказать «вопит».

Ощутив наконец голод, Аларик быстрее заработал ложкой и задумался над вопросом.

— Нет уж, пусть остается «орет», это звучит более мужественно.

Зеандре захихикал:

— Мой дорогой друг, разве раньше мы уже не пришли к выводу, что с такими плечами, как у тебя, никто не посмеет усомниться в твоей мужественности?

Он неожиданно хитро улыбнулся:

— Думаю, в следующий раз, когда мы окажемся в «Жемчужине», тебе стоит посильнее расправить это великолепие. Шлюхи за тебя передерутся. И ты сможешь выбрать лучшую.

— Не интересует, — Аларик съел очередную ложку рагу и взглянул на Зеандре. Тени от костра, скользящие по его лицу, только добавляли ему привлекательности. Так он был похож одного из тех уличных артистов, что глотали огонь.

— Да? Положил глаз на кого-то еще? На какую-нибудь юную пышногрудую соблазнительницу на рынке в Денериме? Или на нежную красавицу в лагере долийцев? А может на крепкую гномью аристократку из Алмазных Залов Орзаммара?

Аларик вздохнул и снова уставился на свое рагу.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — единственным, о ком Аларик мог бы сказать такое, был сам Зеандре. В последнее время самой большой проблемой Аларика были вовсе не порождения тьмы — к ним он почти привык — а непрерывные мысли о Зеандре. С тем, что битву со своими собственными снами он проиграл, Аларик уже смирился. Все его церковное воспитание восставало против этого растущего желания к другому мужчине, но он и раньше поступал наперекор церковным правилам. Он не позволит им контролировать его мысли — он ведь теперь свободен.

— Что ж, друг мой, безумно обидно, что такие плечи пропадают почем зря. Уверен, кому-нибудь понравилось бы на них висеть. Надеюсь, ты этого кого-нибудь найдешь, — Зеандре встал со своей опустевшей тарелкой и отвернулся, собираясь уходить, но Аларик схватил его за запястье.

— Я положил глаз на одного эльфа, — прошептал Аларик, чувствуя, как в животе скручивается холодный ком страха. — Но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Зеандре обернулся — и взгляд у него был обжигающим.

— Возможно, стоит проверить эту идею на практике. Эльфы мастера в поцелуях, знаешь ли. И еще большие мастера в постели, но, думаю, с кем-то, вроде тебя, все-таки лучше начинать с поцелуев.

Холодный ком потеплел и опустился в самый низ живота. Аларик встал и потянул Зеандре в сторону от лагеря, сжимая в своей влажной от пота ладони его тонкие и неожиданно мозолистые пальцы.

. . .

[ _Несколько записок, найденных в библиотеке Скайхолда._ ]

Посверкунчик,  
А вот здесь мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я кое-что изучил на эту тему, потому что не хочу наступить на те же грабли, что и в «Мечах и Щитах». Но у меня проблемы с вдохновением. Слишком много цветистых метафор про клинки, ножны и розовые бутоны, жаждущие поцелуев (да, последнее — именно то, о чем ты подумал). Мне было бы неловко спрашивать лично, но не мог бы ты описать, как, по-твоему, должен ощущаться поцелуй? И вообще все, что придет в голову. Я хочу, чтобы оно читалось естественно.  
— Варрик

Варрик,  
Не то, чтобы я в этом разбирался, но с чего ты взял, что поцелуй с мужчиной будет хоть как-то отличаться от поцелуя с женщиной? Особенно, учитывая, что Зеандре — эльф. У него даже нет бороды, так что не надо беспокоиться о щекочущей растительности на лице.  
— Дориан  
P.S. Нет ничего плохого в поцелуях в розовые бутоны — и это все, что я скажу по этому вопросу.

Посверкунчик,  
Я спрашивал именно об эльфах. Я никогда не целовался с эльфом. И предполагаю, что ты как раз целовался. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты объяснял, как целуются мужчины. Ты прав, если не учитывать ту самую растительность, то особой разницы нет.  
— Варрик

Варрик,  
С эльфами нужно немного наклоняться. И кого это ты целовал с растительностью??? Я умираю от любопытства.  
— Дориан

Посверкунчик,  
Не смей умирать. Бык расстроится.  
— Варрик  
P.S. Если ты всерьез веришь, что я целовал только Бьянку, то я могу рассказать тебе пару-тройку интересных историй о Халамширале.

. . .

[ _Восстановленный отрывок из потрепанного, обожженного дневника._ ]

Я обнаружила Алистера и Зеврана целующимися возле дерева. Пальцы в волосах, буквально прилипшие друг к другу губы, мерзкие влажные звуки. Я подошла к ним и громко кашлянула, но они меня даже не заметили.  
Но стоит отдать дань восхищения хотя бы их увлеченности процессом.

. . .

[ _Записка с круглым кофейным отпечатком, найденная на столе Каллена Резерфорда._ ]

Кудряшек,  
Надеюсь, тебе понравился тот антиванский кофе, что я подарил. Я слышал, что твои люди помогают эльфу-ассасину Зеврану Араннаю выбраться из Вольной Марки. Он мой друг. Скажи мне потом, куда именно в Орлее он отправится, ладно? И прикажи кому-нибудь обыскать его вещи. Дай мне знать, если среди них найдется роза.  
— Варрик  
P.S. Не говори сестре Соловей. Это будет наш с тобой секрет, ага?

  
**Совет Варрика #4: Сделайте их счастливыми**  


[ _Отрывок из восьмой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

После суматохи Собрания Земель поместье эрла Эррика казалось тихим и пустым. Почти все уже отправились спать, и только Аларик не мог заснуть. Он все бродил по каменным переходам, украшенным гербами семьи Гунерал, по двору с орлесианским фонтаном и по коридору мимо кухни, где слуги эрла Эррика сплетничали о Собрании Земель за ужином. Наконец в одной из комнат Аларик опустился на диванчик, пытаясь уложить в голове мысль, что его старый наставник отныне является его подданным.

— Мне теперь называть тебя «ваше величество»? — спросил Зеандре, появляясь из-за угла и садясь рядом с Алариком. — Или, может быть, в Ферелдене принято обращаться к королям по-другому?

Аларик нахмурился, избегая смотреть на Зеандре и старательно разглядывая собственные руки. Под ногтями остались полоски запекшейся крови, хотя он скреб руки щеткой так тщательно, что они заболели. Кровь Ломира. Убийство этого ублюдка не принесло Аларику радости. Не вернуло Дурглана. Не вернуло короля Каэтана, который мог бы снова занять престол. Оно оказалось совершенно бесполезным. Как и сам Аларик.

— Я еще не король, так что — нет, — сказал Аларик. Лучше бы он остался у себя в комнате, а не бродил по коридорам. Вот только быть в одиночестве ему тоже не хотелось; он больше не мог бесконечно сидеть в четырех стенах. И, может, с его стороны и глупо было считать, что поцелуи Зеандре хоть что-то значат, но он надеялся, что тот придет поговорить с ним. У него ведь и остался-то только Зеандре.

— Так когда же мне нужно будет величать тебя королем? — Зеандре склонил голову к плечу. — И, э-э, когда мне нужно будет, как говорится, исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении?

— Ты не должен меня никак величать, — Аларик поднял голову и посмотрел на него. — И ты не должен уезжать, если только сам не захочешь.

— А, что ж, раз между нами ничего не изменится — я смогу с этим смириться, — Зеандре наклонился чуть ближе. — Ты хочешь быть королем, mi rey?

— Нет. Может быть. В смысле... — Аларик вздохнул и замолчал. — Я не хочу, но при этом мне кажется, что, возможно, это был самый правильный вариант. Мы не можем доверять дочери Ломира. Собрание Земель обернулось открытым сражением. Это был наилучший выбор. Я стану королем, но я понятия не имею, как им быть.

— На самом деле, схожая проблема мучает многих. Хитрость в том, чтобы притворяться, что ты на самом деле все знаешь, — взгляд Зеандре, когда он наклонился еще ближе, запрокидывая голову, был на удивление мягким. Аларик после секундного колебания погладил Зеандре по теплой щеке. 

— Что означает «mi rey»? — прошептал Аларик.

Зеандре издал смешок:

— Думаю, забавнее будет, если я тебе не скажу.

— Забавнее для тебя — возможно, — Аларик со вздохом встал. — Пойдем со мной.

Он взял Зеандре за руку и мягко потянул вверх, заставляя встать, и Зеандре без слов пошел следом. Когда они зашли в комнату Аларика, он немного отодвинул занавеску, чтобы в комнату проник лунный свет, и достал из-под кровати коробочку.

— О, надеюсь там что-нибудь интересненькое.

— Не совсем, — Аларик достал розу. Он приготовил целое объяснение — короткую, но довольно изысканную речь, но сейчас не хотел ее произносить. Это была роль: слова, которые воображаемый принц сказал бы какой-нибудь благородной леди. Вот только он был незаконнорожденным сыном короля, который завоевал трон, убив своего предшественника, а Зеандре был убийцей с татуировкой из трех цифр на животе. И мир буквально утопал в порождениях тьмы. Но какой бы уродливой ни была окружающая их действительность, Аларик все равно считал, что между ними может быть что-то прекрасное.

— Это тебе.

Зеандре осторожно взял цветок обеими руками; выглядел он при этом почти растеряно. 

— А... роза?

— О, как ты проницателен. Роза. Вижу, ничто не ускользнет от острого взгляда убийцы. 

— Обычно это я дарю цветы. Хотя я никогда раньше не пробовал дарить их мужчинам. Как правило, в этом нет нужды, — Зеандре приподнял сложенные лодочкой ладони. — Очень романтично.

— Ну да, — Аларик вздохнул. — Я никогда и не делал вид, что способен на тонкие намеки.

— О, mi rey, в романтике есть своя прелесть. Как и в тебе, — Зеандре дернул его за ремень, притягивая ближе. — Как и вон в той кровати, на которой мне будет так удобно тебя оседлать, — прошептал он.

На мгновение Аларик лишился дара речи. Живот словно затопило жидким огнем, а брюки внезапно стали значительно теснее.

— Дыхание Создателя, ну и развратный же у тебя язык. 

— Ну, если ты перестанешь строить из себя недотрогу, то я смогу еще и на практике показать на что способен мой развратный язык.

И снова Аларик не мог сказать ни слова: из головы вылетели все до единой мысли. Он даже почти пропустил момент, когда Зеандре толкнул его на кровать. После падения он на миг растерялся, и Зеандре склонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо. Аларик знал о сексе не так уж и много, в основном — из тех немногих романов, которые ему было позволено прочитать во время обучения в Церкви. Все они были довольно целомудренными — и все описывали изысканную любовь между мужчиной и женщиной, а вот для двух мужчин у Церкви не имелось советов.

— Все в порядке? — Зеандре нахмурился. — Мне уйти? 

— Конечно же, нет, — Аларик кашлянул. — Только сначала положи розу на тумбочку. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ее шипы нам не вовремя помешали.

Зеандре рассмеялся и, сделав, как велено, снова присоединился к Аларику на кровати.

. . .

[ _Несколько записок, найденных в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса ._ ]

Посверкунчик,  
Еще один неловкий вопрос: я не знаю, кто из них должен быть сверху, а кто — снизу. В моем источнике таких подробностей нет. Ну, в смысле, ~~Зевран~~ Зеандре, очевидно, проявляет больше инициативы в сексе, но я не уверен, что это имеет значение (тем более, мой источник намекал, что Зеандре все равно). Если сверху будет Зеандре, то это будет выглядеть так, словно я слишком подыгрываю эльфам, но в то же время Аларик гораздо больше, и еще у него много церковных заблуждений, из-за чего он может захотеть быть сверху. При любом раскладе эта ситуация выглядит неловко. Я могу вообще пропустить сцены секса или написать про это без подробностей, но, что бы я ни написал, читатели все равно будут искать скрытый смысл и делать выводы о героях и обо мне.  
— Варрик 

Варрик,  
А зачем тогда спрашиваешь?  
— Дориан

Посверкунчик,  
М-да, я сам напросился.  
— Варрик

Вот уж точно.  
— Д.

. . .

[ _Вложенный в дневник Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена обрывок бумаги, надпись на котором сделана нарочито красивым почерком._ ]

Розы алые,  
А новые шелковые туфли Лелианы — синие,  
На Глубинных Тропах было хреново,  
А со мной — охренительно, mi rey.

. . .

[ _Восстановленный отрывок из потрепанного, обожженного дневника._ ]

Они что, думают, я их не слышу? Да я могла бы в грозу выйти на улицу из поместья эрла Эамона — и я все равно бы их слышала. Ну почему они этим занимаются, когда я в соседней комнате? Кое-кто хотел бы поспать!

. . .

[ _Из дневника Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена._ ]

138 день:

Я очень хочу узнать, что означает «mi rey». Когда я предположил, что это обратный порядок для «до-ре-ми», Зевран смеялся до слез. Полагаю, мне стоит выучить антиванский.

. . .

[ _Отрывок из десятой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Аларик глазел на небольшую сережку с драгоценным камнем у себя в руке.

— Что это?

— А я считал тебя умнее, — Зеандре скрестил руки на груди. — Это сережка. Очевидно.

— Но у меня уши не проколоты.

Зеандре вздохнул и огляделся кругом, словно желая убедиться, что они одни. Видимо, так никого и не заметив рядом с небольшим лесочком, в котором они спрятались, он шагнул к Аларику. 

— Она... дорога мне. Давным-давно я получил ее от одного торгового принца из Ривейна. Думаю, ты не захочешь знать, как именно я ею обзавелся.

— Дай угадаю: ты его убил?

— А ты проницателен, mi rey. Понимаешь, это была моя первая работа. Мне очень понравилась сережка, так что я забрал ее с собой. Это был знаменательный момент. Он умер, я остался жив, — глаза Зеандре заблестели в тусклом солнечном свете, просачивавшемся сквозь листву. — И я хочу, чтобы теперь она была у тебя.

Аларик улыбнулся и заправил прядь волос Зеандре за ухо:

— Понимаю.

— Уверен? Вы с Амелией убили Тэварина. Теперь я свободен, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Вороны не узнают, что я жив. Не думай, что я дарю ее тебе с каким-то глубоким подтекстом — это просто спасибо. Можешь считать, что это подарок в обмен на ту твою нелепую розу.

— Помнится, моя роза была романтичной, а не нелепой?

— Да, я тоже помню, — Зеандре закатил глаза и прищелкнул языком. — Я уже начинаю жалеть. Так ты берешь или нет? Если нет, то я забираю ее обратно.

Аларик сжал сережку в кулаке и прижал к груди.

— Ты не можешь ее забрать. Ты мне ее подарил, теперь она моя, — он улыбнулся и наклонился ближе, чтобы поцеловать Зеандре, но тот внезапно ущипнул его за кончик носа. — Эй! Ты зачем это сделал? — вскрикнул Аларик, свободной рукой хватаясь за нос.

— Ну у тебя и лицо. — Зеандре засмеялся, а потом за пояс притянул Аларика ближе. Он отодвинул руку Аларика в сторону и поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Эх, если бы ты только не был таким милым. С тобой так трудно демонстрировать мой тяжелый характер, — теперь он целовал Аларика в шею, и, странным образом, тепло от его поцелуев опускалось вниз и скапливалось в животе у Аларика

Когда губы Зеандре скользнули вдоль челюсти, Аларик закрыл глаза, впитывая ласку. У него немного кружилась голова, а брюки стали тесными. 

— Если тебя это утешит, то я считаю, что у тебя более чем тяжелый характер.

Зеандре начал расстегивать ремень Аларика. От знакомого звука звякнувшей металлической пряжки член Аларика дрогнул.

— У меня? Тяжелый характер? Но мне все говорят, что я очень даже покладистый.

— Так, дальше я разговор продолжать не смогу. В голове недостаточно крови, — простонал Аларик.

— Не страшно. Думаю, мы его уже закончили, — смеющимся голосом сказал Зеандре и потянул Аларика к их палатке.

. . .

[ _Письмо с круглым кофейным отпечатком, найденное в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса ._ ]

Варрик,  
Мои люди сообщают, что Зевран Араннай направляется в Серо. После того, как они «ради его безопасности» обыскали его вещи, они нашли засушенную розу между страницами второго тома «Изучения Пятого Мора» сестры Петрины. Когда один из моих людей прикоснулся к розе, Зевран страшно разозлился и почти убил его. Мы вернули ему вещи и отпустили. Надеюсь, у тебя была веская причина для подобного издевательства.  
— Каллен Резерфорд  
P.S. Спасибо за кофе.

**Совет Варрика #5: А потом разбейте им внезапно сердце**

[ _Переписка, найденная на бочке на втором этаже таверны «Приют Вестника»._ ]

Я нарисовала картинки для твоей книги. Только попробуй их не оценить.  
— Сэра

Они красивые, Лютик. Слишком красивые для моей писанины.  
— Варрик

Врешь. Ты не вставишь их в книгу, так ведь?  
— Сэра

Ну, я нашел им другое применение. Я подсунул их Каллену.  
— Варрик

Если бы ты был женщиной, я бы на тебе женилась.  
— Сэра

Прекрати. Бьянка ревнует.  
(Не прекращай.)  
— Варрик

. . .

[ _Запись разговора в Скайхолде, найденная в ящике стола Лелианы._ ]

Каллен: Лелиана мне не говорит, но я знаю, что это была ты, Сэра. У меня было важное собрание, а я, до того как сообразил в чем дело, вместо бумаг по делу успел раздать трем шевалье картинки плохо нарисованных членов. Ты понимаешь, что ты натворила? Это удар по моей репутации, а один из этих шевалье теперь постоянно зовет меня поужинать с ним. Мне в высшей степени неловко.

Сэра: Обалденно. Даже жаль, что это была не я. Хотела бы я посмотреть на твое лицо в тот момент.

Каллен: Это была ты. Я узнал твои художества. Ты же понимаешь, что это война?

Сэра: Да у тебя все война! Ладно. Если выиграю я, ты сходишь на ужин с тем шевалье. И напишешь мне бумажку, где будет сказано, что я победила, — я буду всем ее показывать.

Каллен: А если победу одержу я, то на ужин с шевалье сходишь ты.

Сэра: Да я в выигрыше в любом случае. Он хоть симпатичный?

Каллен: Пожалуй, он... довольно красив.

Сэра: Теперь я точно должна выиграть. Уже по двум причинам. Вторая: Инквизитор будет ревновать. Или это будет хорошо?

Каллен: Она — огромная рогатая чародейка, владеющая силой закрывать теневые разрывы. Для шевалье это точно будет нехорошо.

. . .

[ _Отрывок из девятой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Под снегом, покрывшим Остагар, покоились тысячи трупов. Еще недавно они были живы. Еще недавно Аларик знал этих людей. Интересно, где лежал Дурглан? Король Каэтан? Аларик старался не думать о том, как пойдет по этим руинам, зная, что здесь он потерял нечто очень важное.

В этот миг Зеандре взял Аларика за руку, напоминая, что он теперь не один. Аларик сжал его ладонь, сделал глубокий вдох и последовал за Амелией туда, где все началось...

. . .

[ _Записка, найденная в мусорном ведре рядом со столом Варрика Тетраса._ ]

Варрик,  
Это что, трагедия? Ты пишешь трагедию? Помоги мне Создатель, но если это трагедия, то я убью тебя, вселю в твой труп духа и убью снова. Ты ведь знаешь, что я действительно могу это сделать?  
— Дориан

. . .

[ _Переписка, найденная в главном зале Скайхолда._ ]

Лютик,  
Безумно сожалею, что ты расплачиваешься за мою шутку. Рад, что Солас знал заклинание, чтобы избавить тебя от смолы (кстати, я нахожу ироничным тот факт, что он умеет отращивать волосы магией). Прости меня?  
— Варрик

Не парься. Я справлюсь.  
— Сэра

Э-э, это было не прощение. У меня неприятности?  
— Варрик

Схватываешь просто на лету.  
— Сэра

. . .

[ _Записка, найденная на столе Жозефины Монтилье._ ]

Леди Монтилье,  
Стоимость починки стола, двери и кровати коммандера указана ниже. Стоимость работ по удалению всех штанов с флагов тоже туда включена. Стрелы, которыми их прикололи, были конфискованы. Но трогать червей в кофе коммандера я отказываюсь. Во всем Тедасе не найдется таких денег. Просто скажите ему выкинуть этот кофе.  
— МакКорас

. . .

[ _Отрывок из одиннадцатой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Аларик стоял в дверном проеме, но не смотрел в комнату. Вместо этого он смотрел в дальний конец коридора — туда, где была комната Зеандре. Возможно, тот ждал его. Аларик отвернулся. Будет лучше, если Зеандре ничего не узнает. Объяснения вышли бы слишком сложными. Аларик не хотел знать, что за выражение появилось бы на лице Зеандре, когда тот узнал бы, что Аларику придется переспать с другой женщиной просто для того, чтобы пережить убийство Архидемона. Даже если Зеандре никак бы себя не выдал, это все равно огорчило бы его. Аларик предпочел не рисковать.

Морганна ждала его в своей комнате; достав из сумки два сияющих фиолетовым светом зелья, она обернулась к нему.

— Эльф, кажется, к тебе привязан сильно. Не думаю, что выбрал бы твою он смерть, — сказала она неожиданно мягко. — Ты просто выпей — и ложись на спину. Ты думать можешь и о нем во время ритуала, если хочешь.

Хоть он и выпил предложенное зелье, Аларик старался не думать о Зеандре. При каждой такой мысли, Аларику казалось, что в его сердце проникает тьма. Зеандре не должен узнать. Аларик не мог сказать ему. И, если он собирался довести дело до конца, то он не мог думать о Зеандре. Аларик облизнул губы, ощущая липкую сладость зелья Морганны, и потянулся снять тунику.

В глаза друг другу они той ночью не смотрели.

. . .

[ _Восстановленный отрывок из потрепанного, обожженного дневника._ ]

Сделано. Как я и думала, Алистер согласился. Я... сожалею, что все сложилось именно так. И не столько потому, что он мне неприятен, — он был на удивление нежен — но потому, что это не доставило ему радости. Но мне нужно было его семя, а ему нужна была жизнь. Так должно было быть. Для него не изменится ничего. Для меня — изменится все.

. . .

[ _Записка, пришпиленная к двери Сэры в таверне «Приют Вестника»._ ]

Сэра,  
Ты выиграла.  
— Каллен  
P.S. Ужин был на удивление неплох, так что я не уверен, действительно ли ты выиграла. Сэр Мишель де Шевин был просто очарователен. Пожалуйста, оторви этот пост-скриптум до того, как вывесишь записку на всеобщее обозрение.

[ _Записка оставлена целой._ ]

. . .

[ _Выброшенная записка, найденная в библиотеке Скайхолда._ ]

Посверкунчик,  
Вот тебе следующая глава. Не убивай меня. Я слишком красив, чтобы умирать.  
— Варрик.

. . .

[ _Отрывок из четырнадцатой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»_.]

Наконец они остались одни, вот только Зеандре продолжал идти вверх по лестнице, прочь от Аларика, не обращая на того внимания, как и сразу после битвы. Аларик думал, что его просто отвлекли все празднования и надвигающаяся коронация, но теперь стало ясно, что Зеандре его избегал. Аларик быстро взбежал по ступенькам и схватил его за руку.

— Эй! — Аларик сглотнул. — Ты не слышал, как я тебя зову?

Зеандре замер, не поворачиваясь к Аларику. Он ничего не говорил, только опустил голову еще ниже, так, что его длинные волосы скрыли выражение его лица.

— Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, Зеандре. Чем я тебя обидел?

Зеандре вскинул голову, но так и не обернулся.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно спрашиваешь?

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Я искал тебя той ночью, перед битвой, Ваше Величество. И я нашел тебя. В комнате Морганны.

Аларик с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как знакомая по той ночи тьма снова затапливает его сердце.

— Зеандре, я... я могу объяснить.

Зеандре выдернул руку и все-таки обернулся. Он радостно улыбнулся, но глаза у него блестели, словно какой-нибудь из его кинжалов.

— О, но в этом нет нужды. Я прекрасно понимаю подобные желания — в прошлом я и сам ими не пренебрегал. Признаю, я удивился, что именно ты поддался соблазну, но тебе не нужно ничего мне объяснять. Я все прекрасно понимаю: она красивая женщина.

— Дело вовсе не в этом. Клянусь, Зеандре, я должен был...

Зеандре снова отвернулся.

— Не надо. Мне не интересно. Оставь себе сережку, если хочешь. Она все равно ничего не значит.

И так же стремительно, как Зеандре появился в жизни Аларика, он ее и покинул. Аларик обессиленно сполз спиной по каменной стене. Он снова был один, и винить в этом он мог только себя.

. . .

[ _Из дневника Серого Стража Алистера из Ферелдена._ ]

(без даты)  
Мор закончился. Я теперь король Ферелдена. Зевран ушел.

[ _Больше записей в дневнике нет._ ]

. . .

[ _Записка, найденная на столе Каллена Резерфорда._ ]

Кудряшек,  
Можешь арестовать для меня Зеврана Аранная? Прошу ради друга.  
— Варрик.

**Совет Варрика #6: Счастливый конец никому не интересен**

[ _Несколько записок, найденных в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса ._ ]

Варрик,  
Ты серьезно? Зевран помог нам. На каких основаниях мне его арестовать? Твой «друг» слишком многого просит.  
— Каллен

Кудряшек,  
Он всего лишь должен попасть в Скайхолд, это не настоящий арест. Просто очень важно, чтобы он сюда приехал.  
— Варрик

Варрик,  
Он наемник, так почему бы тебе не попросить Жозефину нанять его. Я только недавно восстановил свою репутацию и не хочу снова попасть в неловкое положение.  
— Каллен  
P.S. Я знаю, что ты как-то замешан в той истории с Сэрой.

Кудряшек,  
О, а это может сработать. Но я думал, что арестовать его будет забавнее.  
— Варрик  
P.S. А я знаю, что ты все еще ужинаешь вместе с сэром Мишелем. Он даже симпатичнее тебя. Тебе это уже пошло на пользу.

Варрик,  
Если это окажется в твоих книгах, то Искательница Пентагаст будет наименьшей из твоих проблем.  
— Каллен

. . .

[ _Письмо с прикроватного столика Инквизитора._ ]

Инквизитор Адаар,  
Я посчитала, что должна сообщить вам о следующих денежных вопросах. Варрик обратился ко мне с просьбой выплатить другу Лелианы ассасину Зеврану Араннаю довольно значительную сумму денег просто за то, чтобы тот приехал в Скайхолд. Дориан попросил меня пригласить в Скайхолд короля Алистера — сама идея неплоха, но в последнем письме он просил у нас невообразимую сумму денег в качестве компенсации за всю ту помощь, что он посылал Инквизиции и Орлею (по запросу Бриалы). Пожалуйста, на военном совете сообщите мне, что делать.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Жозефина Монтилье

 

. . .

[ _Письмо на столе в зале военного совета в Скайхолде._ ]

Инквизитор Адаар,  
Благодарю вас за то, что не оставляете Ферелден без своей помощи, особенно после всего случившегося. Ваши деньги, безусловно, помогут мне завербовать в армию новых людей, на тот случай, если Гаспар решит действовать. Да, сейчас всем управляет Бриала, но он, очевидно, не слишком этим доволен. Я не совсем понимаю, зачем вы просите меня приехать в Скайхолд для обсуждения этого вопроса, но, думаю, это выполнимо.  
...И все равно я думаю, что это ужасная затея. Будем надеяться, что Инквизитор не успела попасть в поле зрения еще какому-нибудь могущественному порождению тьмы. С моей и ее удачей стоит мне приехать в Скайхолд — и начнется следующий Мор сразу с двумя архидемонами. Если мы окажемся в одном месте одновременно...  
Погоди, ты что, записал все это? Ты же не писал сейчас? Это были мысли вслух! Ты что, совсем не соображаешь?  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Король Алистер Тейрин

. . .

[ _Письмо на столе Лелианы._ ]

Лелиана,  
Твой друг здесь. Он сразу направился в таверну и начал флиртовать с Железным Быком. Дориан обиделся — и тогда он начал флиртовать еще и с Дорианом. Не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но этот эльф еще ужаснее, чем Сэра (и это при всех тех воплях, что она издает в постели Инквизитора каждую ночь). Также тебе стоит знать, что твой друг записывает всю выпивку на твой счет.  
— Жозефина

. . .

[ _Отчет на столе Лелианы._ ]

По вашему приказу я приглядывал за королем Ферелдена. Он столкнулся с тем эльфом из Антивы, о котором вы говорили, в таверне. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока эльф не сбежал. Король звал его несколько раз и попытался догнать, но эльф не вернулся. После этого король отправился к себе в покои с бутылкой гномьего виски.

. . .

[ _Записка, написанная детским почерком, найденная на кровати в одной из гостевых комнат Скайхолда вместе с черновым вариантом «Грифона и Ворона»._ ]

Для ~~Зеандре~~ Зеврана.

. . .

[ _Несколько записок, найденных в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса ._ ]

Посверкунчик,  
Ты не видел мой черновик «Грифона и Ворона»? Я собирался дописать кое-что, но не могу его нигде найти. Ну же, ты не можешь его прятать просто потому, что тебе не понравился конец.  
— Варрик

Варрик,  
Я все еще с тобой не разговариваю. И нет, я не прятал твой дурацкий роман.  
— Дориан  
P.S. Ты знал, что они оба здесь? И Зевран просто до неприличия наглый. Они встретились в таверне, но Зевран сбежал до того, как кто-нибудь смог сказать хоть слово.

Посверкунчик,  
Рад знать, что ты мне хотя бы пишешь.  
— Варрик  
P.S. Сделай мне одолжение: когда Зевран в следующий раз будет вести себя нагло, вспомни вслух Алистера и расскажи мне, что он сделает.

Варрик,  
Он внезапно замолчал, допил бренди и ушел за другой стол.  
— Дориан

. . .

[ _Запись разговора, найденная в ящике стола Лелианы._ ]

Зевран: Ты написал эту книгу?

Варрик: Кто тебе ее дал?

Зевран: Думаю, это не важно, в отличие от ее содержания. Может, ты считаешь, что твои слегка измененные имена окажутся эффективным прикрытием?

Варрик: Ну, вообще-то нет, это просто черновик, и я собирался...

Зевран: [с громким стуком опускает книгу на стол и вонзает в нее кинжал] Давай перейдем сразу к делу. Как ты узнал?

Варрик: И почему все, кому не лень, тыкают в мои книги своими ножиками?

Зевран: Я искренне советую тебе рассказать мне, откуда ты все это знаешь. 

Варрик: А ты прочитал до конца?

Зевран: Зачем? Я и так знаю, чем все заканчивается. Кто тебе рассказал?

Варрик: [протягивает ему потрепанный дневник с серебряным грифоном на обложке] Можно сказать, что сам Алистер. 

Зевран: Откуда у тебя это?

Варрик: У меня есть друзья со связями. 

Зевран: Слушай, ты хорошо знаешь Изабелу, и знаешь, что угрожают только новички в нашем деле. Так что почему бы тебе не сказать мне, зачем ты это сделал, — и тогда я не стану убивать тебя во сне.

Варрик: Слушай, Антива, я все понимаю. И мне жаль. Единственное объяснение, которое я могу тебе предложить, это 412 день в этом дневнике.

Зевран: Постой, ты сказал 412?

Варрик: Именно. Перед каждой записью в дневнике указан день. 1 день — день когда он проснулся после ранения при Остагаре. А заканчивается дневник одновременно с Мором.

Зевран: Но... Мор длился меньше года. Там не может быть 412-го дня.

Варрик: Но он есть. Между 265-м и 289-м. Пожалуй, тебе придется прочитать все самому, чтобы узнать почему.

Зевран: Понимаю... Что ж, продолжение следует. [уходит, забрав с собой дневник]

. . .

[ _Записка, найденная в комнатке Сэры в таверне «Приют Вестника»._ ]

Лютик,  
ЭТО ВЕДЬ БЫЛА ТЫ? ТЫ ХОТЬ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО МЕНЯ СЕГОДНЯ ЧУТЬ НЕ УБИЛИ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ?  
— Варрик  
P.S. Теперь-то я прощен за твою войну с Калленом?

. . .

[ _Письмо, найденное в библиотеке Скайхолда._ ]

Дорогой Дориан,  
Я так и не поняла, почему ты попросил меня сказать королю Алистеру, что означают слова «mi rey», но я это сделала. После этого он глубоко задумался с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Отвечаю еще и на твой вопрос: с антиванского это переводится «мой король» и обычно используется как ласковое обращение к любовнику, если отношения достаточно серьезны.  
— Жозефина

. . .

[ _Записка, найденная в ящике стола Варрика Тетраса ._ ]

Варрик,  
Они поговорили! Я видела их на тренировочном поле — они открывали рты, и издавали какие-то звуки, и вообще! У Зеврана в руке была книга, и он говорил с Алистером настоящими словами! Когда я подобралась поближе, чтобы их подслушать, они уже уходили. Но уходили вместе! Это же хорошо? Это должно быть хорошо!  
— Сэра  
P.S. Ха-ха, теперь уже у тебя неприятности. Конечно, я тебя простила. Почему бы и нет?

. . .

[ _Отрывок из пятнадцатой главы романа «Грифон и Ворон»._ ]

Прошло десять лет.

Зеандре отлично выглядел. Казалось, он почти не изменился с возрастом, хотя и словно немного выгорел под солнцем. Волосы у него соблазнительно отросли, но сейчас были неаккуратно собраны на затылке, а часть слишком коротких прядей скрывала его татуировку на щеке. Одежда была потрепанной в путешествиях, но по-прежнему слишком... антиванской. Раньше Аларик считал ее чересчур роскошной, но сейчас она казалась вполне уместной.

— Зеандре, — прошептал Аларик, протягивая руку, но Зеандре развернулся и стремительно вышел, разбивая охватившее их оцепенение. Аларик не мог позволить ему сбежать — не так, как позволил в прошлый раз. Не после десяти лет горького одиночества и безвкусных блюд за пустым столом. Он последовал за Зеандре наружу, под дождь. 

Осень в Ферелдене всегда приносила с собой ледяные ливни и пронизывающий ветер, но сейчас Аларик их почти не замечал. Зеандре направился в полуразрушенную башню и встал почти в самом ее центре, запрокинув голову. Часть крыши обвалилась, и из дождевой воды на земле образовалась лужа; Зеандре вытянул руку вперед и подставил ладонь падающим каплям.

Аларик стоял в дверном проеме, глядя на него, и ждал. Почему Зеандре вернулся? После того, как десять лет назад он ушел, Аларик не думал, что еще когда-нибудь увидит его в Ферелдене, но он вернулся. И от его вида у Аларика снова заболело в груди, как не болело с момента его ухода. Он глубоко вздохнул.

Через еще одно бесконечное мгновение Зеандре обернулся.

— Я так и не рассказал тебе, почему мне было так плохо на Глубинных Тропах, — он снова взглянул вверх сквозь обвалившийся потолок. Небо было затянуто грозовыми тучами, так что в башню попадала лишь малая толика тусклого солнечного света. Свистел ветер, по крыше и стенам негромко барабанил дождь. 

— Знаешь, когда меня и еще семнадцать других детей купили Вороны, нас заперли в подвале на месяц. Нам не дали ни еды, ни воды. Выжили только двое. А теперь остался лишь один.

Аларик опустил голову:

— Мне жаль.

— Почему? Мне — нет. Ведь это я выжил.

— Я не это...

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Никто тогда не стал мне помогать. Поэтому, когда ты помог мне на Глубинных Тропах, я... удивился. Я никогда не ждал ни от кого помощи, — Зеандре, наконец, полностью развернулся к Аларику. — Лея прислала мне твой дневник. И я его все-таки прочитал. И про то, почему ты... и Морганна...

Аларик шагнул внутрь, чувствуя, как сердце стучит где-то в горле. У него кружилась голова, так, словно он стоял на краю высокого обрыва, но ему было все равно. Единственно, что имело значение, — этот самый миг.

— Я просто хотел быть уверен, что смогу вернуться к тебе. Клянусь. Прости, что не сказал. Я должен был. Я должен был сказать тебе даже до того, как пошел к ней, — он протянул вперед руку. — У меня была всего одна роза, Зеандре. И я отдал ее тебе.

На мгновение стало так тихо, что Аларик услышал плеск, с которым дождевые капли падали в лужу и разбивались об остатки крыши. Зеандре смотрел на его руку, опустив ресницы и слегка приоткрыв губы. Он выглядел так, будто стоял у того же обрыва, с которого был готов шагнуть Аларик.

— Знаешь, а я прочитал твою запись про четыреста двенадцатый день, — медленно моргнув, Зеандре поднял взгляд выше. В полумраке его золотисто-коричневые глаза казались черными — и Аларику захотелось снова увидеть, как в них отражается огонь костра.

— Чистая правда. Каждое слово.

Впервые за десять лет Зеандре искренне улыбнулся Аларику и взял его холодную и мокрую от дождя руку в свою, быстро согревая ее.

— Я скучал, mi rey, — прошептал он.

. . .

[ _Письмо с прикроватного столика Инквизитора._ ]

Инквизитор Адаар,  
Вашу встречу с королем Ферелдена придется отложить. В данный момент он очень занят, как будет, вероятно, занят и в ближайшие день или два. Я не стану повторять, как именно слуги описали его «занятость», однако я советую вам не ходить в гостевое крыло. К тому же вопросу: очевидно, друг Лелианы Зевран больше не нуждается в собственной комнате.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Жозефина Монтилье

. . .

[ _Записка на столе Лелианы._ ]

Моя дражайшая Лелиана,  
Уверен, ты замешана в этом всеобщем заговоре Инквизиции, касающемся меня и Алистера. Я хотел тебя поблагодарить. И, хотя я и нахожу твое предложение постоянной работы на Инквизицию чрезвычайно заманчивым, я вынужден отказать. Я отправляюсь в Денерим. Оказывается, у меня есть чем там заняться. Конкретно — Алистером.  
С любовью,  
Зевран Араннай

**Совет Варрика #7: Но почему бы его все-таки не написать?**

[ _Переписка, найденная в ящике стола советника Эамона._ ]

Алистер,  
Ты уверен насчет этого антиванского эльфа? Я знаю, что он помог нам во время Мора, но, эм... Это может закончиться скандалом.  
— Эамон

Эамон,  
Одно из немногих преимуществ того, что я не только король, но еще и герой в глазах моего народа, заключается в том, что я вполне могу позволить себе скандал-другой. Я уверен насчет Зеврана. Кстати — так его зовут. Вам стоит это запомнить.  
— Алистер

Алистер,  
Что ж, с ним хотя бы не скучно на балах.  
— Эамон

. . .

[ _Переписка между Денеримом и Скайхолдом._ ]

Варрик Тетрас,  
Меня беспокоит не столько возможный скандал, сколько неприкосновенность моей личной жизни. Слишком много людей и так уже знают о ней гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Я позволю тебе опубликовать эту книгу только в том случае, если ты изменишь не только имена, но также и даты, обстановку, опознавательные черты персонажей и весь сюжет.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Король Алистер Тейрин

Ваше Королевшество,  
Но ведь это почти вся книга.  
— Варрик Тетрас

Тетрас,  
Вот именно. И я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно отправил оригинальный черновик в Денерим. Или мне придется настоять на твоем аресте. Радуйся, что с этим разбираюсь я. Зевран подошел бы к делу более творчески.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Король Алистер Тейрин

Ваше Ферелденшество,  
Ладно-ладно, не нужно угроз, я прямо сейчас ее отправлю как есть — прямо вместе с дыркой от кинжала. Я даже написал вам дополнительную главу в качестве извинения.  
— Варрик Тетрас

. . .

[ _Письмо и ответ на него, найденные в спальне Зеврана в замке Денерима._ ]

Моя дражайшая Лелиана,  
Я должен узнать у тебя нечто важное. Морриган ведь приезжала в Скайхолд? Видела ли ты ее сына? Как его зовут? Здоров ли он? Счастлив ли?  
Твой,  
Зевран Араннай

З.,  
Да, она была в Скайхолде вместе с сыном. Его зовут Киран. Кажется, он вполне здоров. И, думаю, он счастлив. Думаю, они оба счастливы.  
— Л.

Моя дражайшая Лелиана,  
Спасибо. Это все, что мы хотели узнать.  
— Зев

. . .

[ _Пара записок, найденная в Скайхолде._ ]

Соловей,  
Прости, что я не закончил книгу, но, оказывается, я все-таки придумал для истории счастливый конец.  
— Варрик

В.,  
Я в тебя верила.  
— Л.

[ _Конец._ ]


End file.
